Rebellion
by DixieGrayson
Summary: He was given to the league and is now a slave to them until a certain millionare shows up. Look down...look down. Les Mis AU, possible one-shot. Hope you enjioy :) NO SLASH NOT EVEN A HINT...although i do love kfxrob hehe


**A/N: dearest readers this is a quickey, on my new story: Rebellion. Yes it is les Mis style, but not a cross over. This is a one shot but if anyone would like it to be more just review and say so. oh and for the sake of the story robin is 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

They have had enough. They are not sidekicks and they are treated like dirt. Living in poverty and only brought out in public when it fits the superhero. However, there's one little boy without a mentor, without a name. His mother and father died while living in poverty. His father was murdered, and his mother died of Illness, he never got to meet her. He doesn't remember his childhood. He was given to the league and to a man two children who could not age past their current state as an 18 and 15-year-old boy, but our little boy has come to a conclusion. Children are not punch bags. They trained him to fight, they looked after him and cared for him sure, but he never wanted to fight. They called him their little robin but he doesn't feel like one.

A mysterious figure wanders through mount justice trying to meet this long lost little boy. This mans name is Bruce Wayne, and soon he will be the only friend in this little boys world. Sidekicks and villains alike join to look at this figure, as he walks through the hollow mountain this is all he hears:

_Look down, look down, and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see  
The sweepings of the streets  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!_

A little boy runs up to him and holds his hand out, the playboy shakes it.

_How do you do? My name's Robin  
These are my people, here's my patch  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of mount justice  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me, follow me! _

He disappears like a ninja.  
_  
Look down, and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man  
_

A 15 year old red headed boy is sitting down, he gets up as soon as the man walks by and confronts him._  
What you think yer at?  
Hanging round me pitch?  
If you're new around here, you gotta lot to learn  
_

A taller red head takes his younger by the ear

_Leave the poor old guy,  
Move it, Wallace west  
you used to be no better, then the clap got to yer brain_

The playboy runs off.

_When's it gonna end?  
When we gonna live?  
Something's gotta happen now or  
Something's gonna give...  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
_  
Theres two boys one African American and a boy who looks like superman

_Aqualad:  
Where the leaders of the land?  
Where are the swells who run this show?_

Conner:  
Only one man - and that's the flash  
Speaks for these people here below  
  
The millionaire keeps running_  
_

_See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In Holy Jesus' name  
_

He hears a cackle then Robins voice

_In the Lord's Holy name.  
_

He can still hear the two boys fighting in the background, with words repeating in his head: In his name, in his name, in his name...__

Conner:  
Flash is I'll and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out so they say

Aqualad:  
With all the anger in the land  
How long before the judgement day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?

Robin suddenly reappears mysteriously.

_Watch out for old Wally west  
All of his family is on the make  
Once ran a hash-house down the way  
Bit of a swine and no mistake  
He's got a gang  
The bleeding layabout  
Even his son does his share  
That's him there_

He points into the distance and steals Bruce's' wallet then pulls his head back round.

_he knows his way about  
Only a kid, but hard to scare  
Do we care?  
Not a cuss!  
Long live us, long live us!_

The man faints still hearing their pleas_…  
Look down, look down, and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_

…

**A/N: Remember what I said before, you want more you gotta review. And to readers of anarchy reigns, two new chapters will be up on monday**


End file.
